The instant invention relates generally to helicopter blades; methods, systems, and devices which permit the lifting blades of the main rotor to be folded.
There are many occasions when a helicopter is not aloft when it is desirable to fold the main rotor, to mention just a couple the following are to be noted:
1. The helicopter is to be parked at an airfield or on an aircraft carrier during high wind conditions such as a hurricane etcetera and is much more subject to damage with its blades extended.
2. The helicopter is to be stored at a location where space is at a premium, such as an aircraft carrier, maintenance facility, or in a transport vehicle.
Numerous helicopter related patents have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to permit the lifting rotor blades to be folded. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,673,233 to La Cierva, 2,110,443 to Larsen at al, 2,110,563, to Thaon, 2,405,777 to Buivid, 2,424,769 to Page, and 2,549,886 to Buivid all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.